Viva Las Vegas
by MsSchneeheide
Summary: An unforgettable weekend in Vegas for Flaritza and friends.
1. Thursday

**Thursday**

"You're crazy chica!" Flaca exclaimed as they were landing at McCarran and she could finally recognize their destination: Sin City itself.

Her girlfriend had gone to extreme lenghts to ensure she wouldn't know until they were actually there, forcing her to keep earbuds on and listen to music at the airport in NY and practically ALL the way to there so she wouldn't get any spoilers from other passengers or the flight crew – thank God she had been allowed to use her Ipod or she'd have lost it with that reggaeton shit for almost six hours on the plane, plus the time before. Jesus Christ.

Maritza smiled brightly and nudged her shoulder. "You luuve it. C'mon, take down my purse Flac," she pouted looking wistfully above her head.

"Pff. And that's why you keep me around. Slaver," Flaca mumbled, but got up and to it.

"So we're going back on Sunday right?" she asked for confirmation. Flaca had been told to bring things for a couple of days of so-and-so weather and circumstances, but in the end she had also pestered Maritza for details so much that the older girl had packed for the both of them just to shut her up.

"Uff... live in the moment mami! Carpet d.m. and all that right?"

"It's _carpe diem_ for fuck's sake!", she corrected.

"I was joking, duh!"

She let the diminutive woman drag her through the airport, baggage reclaim routine and all, and out onto the streets.

The giant pyramid hotel had been easily visible even when they landed. They went straight there to settle, freshen up a bit and prep for their first big night on the Strip.

The huge hall with its unique shape already made them almost dizzy.

"This is so cool!" Flaca exclaimed, admiring the slanted walls and the jacuzzi with a view in their room.

Maritza was hanging a black dress in the wardrobe, and gave her a small smile. Suddenly she was lifted up and laid unto the plush bed.

"Heyy!" she protested, punching the arms that had caught her. "Brute."

Flaca was hovering over her with her weight on her forearms, a goofy expression on her face.

"So _this_ is why you've been working all those hours and we've barely seen each other lately."

Maritza thought about it. "Mh, is it?" She switched their positions and straddled Flaca, grinning down at her. She suspected her girlfriend had at times felt neglected and possibly wary and... jealous?, in the previous months; they had almost fought about it more than once. Maybe deep down some part of Flaca was still insecure about the strength of their relationship, fearing she would be left behind if – no, when – a random shiny man crossed their way with a nice face, thick wallet and big promises. This made Maritza kinda sad. She understood where Flaca was coming from; she had been quite shallow in the past and had not cared to hide it. But over time their bond had grown so much, it had been unexpected and a discovery, and she had found there was a whole new side to life and things she had not really experienced before: a side she could not be without anymore.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch sometimes," Flaca said.

"You're not a bitch," Maritza replied. "You withdraw."

Flaca averted her eyes. "It's true."

She lifted her brows. "I know it is," she made her look at her again. "Te amo estúpida," and started peppering her face with kisses and tickling her sides.

"Heiiii!" Flaca started squirming and giggling incontrollably. "Déjame!"

"No mami," Maritza went at it even more fervently.

"Haaa stop stop please!", finally she managed to switch them again and trap Maritza's hands over her head. They were both smiling brightly and alive with adrenaline. "Te amo también," she bent to kiss her.

For a few minutes they were happy to keep at it, then the older girl started pulling away. "Flac..."

"Mh," she continued.

"Flac..." trying to dodge her kisses.

"Mmh," god she was insistent.

"FLACA!" she pushed hard, almost making her fall off the bed.

"HEY!" she protested.

"You won't take a hint!" Maritza heated up, helping her sit back. "We got plans y'know."

"Exactly, I had plans," Flaca murmured.

Eye roll.

"There's time for everything..." Maritza tugged at her hand and played with her fingers. Her friend looked at her for a bit, then made up her mind.

"You're right chica. We're in Vegas!"

"Yeah!", they laughed.

Maritza turned serious. "We gotta go all out."

"You brought my blue dress?" Flaca asked.

"Of course!" She _was_ a beauty expert, ugh.

In the end they took more than another hour to go out, what between showering and dressing and makeup, and a call home to hear how Juliana was doing with Maritza's sister; plus she'd been busy texting for ten minutes to who knew whom.

It was the beginning of June, and already quite hot outside. They had a little walk around, enjoyed the crazy sights and ended up at the fountain show outside the Bellagio.

"OK, so we have a date now," they were holding hands and Maritza started leading her inside.

"In here?" Flaca asked confused. This hotel/resort was mad expensive, it was well-known.

"Mm-mh," her girl was all business-like. Darn if it wasn't sexy.

They passed through marble halls and next to luxurious shop windows, admiring and criticizing.

"Wait here," she left her in front of Tiffany with a threat – "and do NOT get into that Bottega Veneta without me!" As if. She didn't have a death wish.

Maritza took some time to get back, and Flaca had been lost in contemplation of some impossibly extravagant slacks in Armani's, when she felt her girlfriend's presence by her side.

"Those would fit me so much better," she said.

"I don't know, I prefer you in skirts," Flaca smiled.

"It'd be a shame covering these legs right," she smothered down her dress.

"Are you done acting all mysterious and shit?"

Maritza stuck out her tongue and took her hand again to guide her on.

People were gathering around two glass doors, and above them you could read _Thé__â__tre_ and a big capital _**O**_. Flaca stopped.

"What... OMG Mari, is this the real thing?" The other woman smiled coyly. "OMG I love it!" She turned her round and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

Maritza giggled proudly. She knew her girlfriend would love it of course; they had talked about the Cirque du Soleil more than once, but had never managed to see them in New York. For this weekend, though, she wanted everything to be perfect and had not hesitated to splurge on two good tickets.

The theater was a wonder in itself: the deep red seats descending in a huge half circle to the curtains hiding the stage, the incredible round ceiling which was alive with lights and shadows, all the different people trying to make their way in there... what a place.

"Hey look at that," Maritza pointed subtly. Three rows in front of them a couple of young women were being all lovey-dovey, kissing and whispering in each other's ears and playing with their hands, which were adorned with sparkling rings. One was Asian and the other black, both kinda skinny and cute.

"Aww. You think they got hitched today or something?" Flaca asked softly.

"Possible. Mulan there seems to want to jump her girl real bad," they chuckled and intertwined their fingers again.

During the show it was all a choir of _Aaah_s and _Oooh_s; Maritza had tried to appear cool at first but then forgot to keep up the act and joined Flaca and everyone else's enthusiastic responses to the weird aquatic numbers.

"Yeah but have you seen the horses?" Flaca insisted as they were going out.

"Yeah but Flac I told you! I still liked those dancers with black and white costumes more."

"Mmh."

"I mean they'd be really flattering y'know? With all those curved lines," Maritza explained.

"You'd look good in anything anyway," Flaca shrugged. "Or nothing."

"What sssh!" Maritza shushed her fake-scandalized, but her laugh betrayed her. She scanned the crowd that was also leaving the venue, and no one was paying attention in any case.

After a pizza stop for dinner, they went to the High Roller. From up there the view over the city was fabulous with all the night lights, since it had gotten dark, plus the cocktails were quite good. Celebrity life must be like this all the time, they mused.

They got off the capsule all giddy and linked arms; they looked up once again at the enormous wheel they'd just left, then started walking away.

Maritza was moving towards the Strip and when Flaca saw their hotel at little distance, she turned and stopped.

"You tired?"

"What me? Noo!" Maritza protested indignant.

"So babe... We're in Vegas! We can't go to sleep like two abuelas yet!"

"Hey you saying I'm old!?"

"Well... you're older."

"Whaat?"

"C'mere," she dragged her to the side.

Looking left and right, she finally found it and made Maritza cross the road in a mad run.

She flagged the cab.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Flaca showed the driver their destination from her phone.

Maritza was puzzled. "How d'you even know places here?"

"Hey I got mad Google skills you know."

It was Maritza's turn to be surprised.

She knew her so well. Flaca herself was shit at games, but she knew Maritza would enjoy the thrill of gambling and had the special type of smarts it required. Plus she had some small savings of her own, she could afford making this gift to her girlfriend who had been so over the top with this whole thing for her.

Poker was _so_ her element. They had watched, Maritza had played too; chatting, flirting a bit, drinking less than what it looked like, laughing for show and for real, joking, sitting on her lap for their own entertainment and possibly to distract some of those silly men, all the while with the clogs in that little cunning mind of hers in motion, noticing and calculating. She had won some, lost some; all in all their finances had come out unscathed. Two hours at the Golden Nugget Casino had flown, it had been invigorating and fun.

"This was the coolest night," Flaca sighed leaning against the elevator wall on the ride to their floor.

"It ain't over yet," Maritza smirked.

"Oh?" she opened an eye.

"Don't _you_ go all abuela on me now mh," she teased, and opened the door.

Yes! The staff had complied with her request. Candles were softly lighting the room, the heat from the jacuzzi almost fogging up the window just over it and an ice bucket with champagne and two flutes was waiting next to the tub.

"Mari..." Flaca seemed astonished, again. Oh how she liked getting that reaction out of her.

She had already taken off her heels, and now bent again to do the same for her tall companion. With her knees on the floor, she started with one shoe, lifting Flaca's right feet and almost making her lose her balance, which she kept just by holding on to her shoulder. She was gazing down at her and it wasn't the candles or the alcohol, her cheeks were coloring furiously.

"You need help with anything else Flac?" she let her hands glide up along her legs, under the dress and to her panties, which she grabbed and slowly slid down.

Aah. The card games had made her excited, and she was so enjoying this. Flaca looked like a lamb ready for sacrifice and she felt predatory.

Maritza divested herself of her garments one by one, the dress, bra, and thong, calmly; folded them and put them on a chair. Then she stepped into the bathtub and turned with sultry eyes. "You coming or what?"

Flaca finally shook herself out of her haze and quickly got rid of the remaining pieces of clothing, almost tripping in her rush to join Maritza, and making her erupt into laughter.

She smiled back like a happy idiot. God but she loved Vegas.


	2. Friday

**Friday**

The sunray had traveled from her arm on to her shoulder, neck and was now

stationed on her forehead; it was starting to get annoying.

Maritza moved a little to escape it, but found another obstacle in her way. Peeking with half an eye she saw Flaca's hair at an inch from her; she was laying on her belly, face turned the other side, the sheets barely covering some of her modesty.

Moving closer, Maritza inhaled her hair and hooked a leg around her hip, then held herself up on her elbow to still be able to look down at the sleeping form.

It might end up being another hectic day in Vegas, but for now she could just take advantage of these moments of peace. Observing her giant _media naranja_, or maybe two thirds of an orange in their case, simply breath and her chest move in a steady slow up and down, beautiful skintone kissed by the morning light, her features and long limbs smooth and relaxed, was a miracle all in itself.

How had she got this precious thing, she couldn't say.

She was just musing over this, when suddenly irritatingly loud notes began to come out of her phone – she jumped up and looked around – where the heck had she left it and why was it on? – OOK! There.

"Work Bitch" stopped playing as she answered and vanished into the bathroom. Flaca had thought she was soo witty when she set up that ringtone for Aleida. Fucking Aleida and her timing.

After taking care of things she tied the bathrobe around her waist and went out.

Her girlfriend had turned to lie on her back and, even with some parts of that bedsheet in the way, was offering another alluring sight to Maritza's eyes.

On her tiptoes, she approached the bed and climbed onto it.

"Hey," Flaca mumbled with her gruff sleepy voice.

Maritza nestled against her. "Sorry for the noise," she whispered.

"'S okay... What did Aleida want? You on vacation..." Flaca protested.

"Yeah, it was just some stupid shit for next week... y'know she likes being annoying," she apologized.

"Mmh. So we got 'dates' today?" Flaca asked.

"Noope," Maritza snuggled closer. Her girlfriend's stomach growled, making her smile. "But I was thinking..."

"Mh?"

"We could go out for breakfast, then come back and try out the pools here, and later go out again and..."

"Wo wo wo wait, this sounds like a lot of work!"

"Ooh did I tire you out last night mami?" Maritza smirked.

Flaca eyed her; "Weell...," and let out a smile. It had been passionate but also so sweet – in fact Maritza had her worried for a moment too, she had been so emotional.

She was interrupted by her stomach again. "A'right," she conceded, "but gimme five more minutes..." and she tightened her hold on the smaller woman.

XXXXXXXXXX

The hungry monster residing in her belly finally satiated and with some coffee in her veins Flaca felt much more human and, since they were already out and about, she convinced Maritza to take a detour. She brought her to a classic cars museum, and they had great fun taking pictures in diva poses with some of those babies, plus Maritza had enjoyed all the technical explanations on engines and radiators and drive shafts and whatnot.

Then they escaped the midday heat in one of the pools under their pyramid; her girlfriend had actually got them a private cabana, Flaca found out, and it really felt like being somewhere exotic lying hidden inside the curtained shelter. Although, pulling them aside to lounge under the sun with a cocktail had its appeal too.

"Aah," she sighed. "This is the life."

Maritza, who was lying in a white bikini and fanning herself with her oversized straw hat, seemed dissatisfied. "Close that darn thing Flac, your tan is fine! And c'mere! I wanna cuddle in peace."

"Wow! So small, so bossy," Flaca chuckled, but started doing as she was told.

Maritza followed her movements with a naughty look. "You didn't really mind last night," which got her a smirk in return. As soon as she was joined by her girlfriend, she turned to the side and glued herself to the longer body, letting out a contented sigh.

"You're so clingy today."

"So what? You're mine and I can be as clingy as I want," Maritza stated.

"That's true," Flaca admitted.

They dozed off for a little. Maritza got out of it first, and set to studying the other woman's face and form; darn she was starting to get all sentimental again.

A sound that was suspiciously similar to sniffling made Flaca come back to the land of the living; peeking out from under her eyelashes, she noticed Maritza near: she was regarding her with an adoring expression, but her eyes were misty too. That woke Flaca fully up.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and let out a small laugh, feigning lightness.

"Tell me."

"Nothing! It's just... I'm so happy to be here with you."

Flaca frowned. "I'm happy too, but..." she paused, staring at her. "...OMG babe... are you okay? You're not – sick or something?" She had paled.

Maritza gaped at her. "What!? No! I'm fine," she assured.

Flaca was not convinced, in fact, she still appeared positively shook. "Mari, you have to tell me. This holiday and all this... it's not, like, you're ticking things off a bucket list and shit, right?"

"Flac –" but panic was rising rapidly on the other side, and she couldn't go on.

"Because you can't, I mean, you _have_ to be fine, I can't..."

"OMG, please, listen to –"

"Mari I can't be without you so you have to tell me 'cause..."

"FUCKING HELL FLACA WILL YOU CALM DOWN!" and SPLASH she threw what was left of her cocktail in her face.

.

..

...

"What the fuck chica?"

"You were spiraling out of control!" Maritza still had the glass in her hand, and Flaca opened her mouth to retort, then closed it with a surrendering motion.

"A'right, okay," she conceded, and took a deep breath.

"Mh," the older girl settled back on her side of the double chaise lounge and crossed her arms.

"Sorry," Flaca mumbled, grabbing some wet wipes from her bag.

Maritza nodded curtly. "Okay."

...

"So you're definitely fine right," she eyed her furtively.

"Flaca!" Maritza chastised. "...yes, I am."

"But why were you all teary-eyed mh."

"Pff, I don't know OK I was just... looking at you, and thinking about how lucky I am and all this shit," she shrugged off.

"Babe... I am the lucky one," Flaca put an arm around her. "It's OK y'know, you don't have to hold on to your prison rep out here." she smiled. "Just don't go emo on me anymore today, this must be, like, the least emo-friendly place on Earth."

"Listen to yourself, you were the one having a panic attack over nothing," Maritza complained with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah..." Flaca conceded.

They relaxed some more, until they felt it was time to make more of an active effort to enjoy the full Vegas experience.

After a short stroll to the Welcome-to-the-City sign, a cab brought them downtown to check out Fremont Street and its marvels. Without having a precise destination in mind, they wandered around its hotels and casinos, the light show, souvenir shops and live music.

Just as they were cheering up at those crazes flying on the zipline over the street, Flaca felt someone grabbing her shoulder.

"Hey!" she instinctively held on tighter to her bag and turned. "What..." but right there and then, she had one of the surprises of her life.

"Yo bitches!" exclaimed Aleida, chewing a gum. Gloria was next to her, and she gave a half smile. "Hey."

"... Gloria? Aleida?" Flaca's eyes opened wide; she turned to her girlfriend. "... Maritza?"

"Hi you two," she just said.

"Am I tripping? What are you doing here!?" she went on incredulous.

"I won Nutri-Herbal employee of the month for the last five months, bitch!" Aleida explained. "And they gave me this prize."

"What prize?"

"Weekend for two in Vegas!" she went on proudly.

"OMG... for real?" she looked between the two older women.

"What you doubt my vendor skills?" Aleida frowned.

"No no, of course not, I know you can be real persuasive, just –"

"That's right, yo! I keep telling your girl she gotta try it too, but..."

"Yeah Aleida, we know," Gloria interrupted.

Flaca's gaze fixed on Maritza, pondering. "Mh Mari... you don't seem surprised, like, at all."

She looked at her, caught. Aleida scoffed. Ooh OK, she couldn't fake it all.

"A'right, yeah... you know how this morning this one called me," she gestured, "well, she told me then."

"You didn't say nothing!"

"Yeah, I hoped we wouldn't meet her!"

"Hey!" Aleida protested.

Gloria just shook her head. "Thank you for not including me in this shit," she said to the two girls.

Flaca smiled at her. "What are you doing here with her Gloria?"

Aleida was fuming. "I made her a fucking present since she's 80 and got no life."

Gloria eyed her.

"Well I'm happy for you," Flaca said. "But what about the salon? Did you close it without you and Maritza?"

"It can survive for a few days," Aleida minimized.

"So mamas," Gloria jumped in, "what were you doing?"

In the end they found themselves sharing some drinks and eating at a joint in one of the side roads. Aleida was being her usual noisy self and providing the main entertainment, whereas the others were alternatively trying to shut her up or failing not to laugh at her antics.

"Oye man," Gloria was talking quietly with Flaca, "you gotta save my ears from this one for a bit at least; I gotta stand her for two whole other days." Big Diaz interrupted her busy chattering with Maritza to send her an ugly look.

"What d'you mean?"

"Chica," Gloria asked Maritza, "can I take your girl for some time? You can have that one to keep you company."

"I don't know Gloria, I mean this is our weekend together finally and…"

"Fuck bitch, didn't you get enough last night?" Aleida groused. "You gotta unstick yourself from her ass for five minutes or you'll have to shit together one day."

"Heyy!" Maritza tried to protest demurely.

But in the end, somehow, they found themselves following their older counterparts' lead: Maritza left the place with Aleida, while Flaca and Gloria decided to stay some more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Those loonies had put another couple of drinks into her, and brought her to try the zipline herself. Actually, it had been the longer one; they'd dressed her up as one of the Power Rangers - the _pink_ one, WTF - and made her fly 5 blocks like a superhero; Cat had been the only one going with her, unsurprisingly.

Meeting her had been another shock; _and_ Cindy, of course.

They were in town to listen to a famous rabbi from the Promised Land itself who was touring the Americas and, Cindy explained, had chosen the lucky towns of Vegas and New Orleans as his US stops; between the two, they had evidently deemed the life in Sin City to be more to their taste, so here they were.

Flaca still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her high school friend Cat was letting herself be brought to the path of conversion by Cindy. Life was weird.

Plus this. If the encounter with their bosses had been a strange enough coincidence, this second one with her friends started to verge on the extraordinary and surreal.

Anyway she was slightly intoxicated at this point, which made everything kind of fun. She still somehow missed Maritza, whom she had not seen for a few hours, but it was a less nagging thought now.

XXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the city, after some calls and stuff to do, Maritza was also finally on her way to less than sober.

Aleida had made it a point of honor to get her drunk, or at least tipsy. She had to relax, for fuck's sake, there was nothing to fret about right now anyway: what could be done was done and tomorrow would bring what it would anyway, _qué será, será_ and shit, right.

They'd found company and explored a couple of casinos and their bars. Aleida insisted she was the better dancer, but who was it that won that booty shaking contest? Ah-ah.

Then in the end she hadn't been able to resist, and among some gross remarks and colorful insults Aleida had given up.

They'd met with the other group and spent some time all together.

Flaca and Maritza were sitting on one side of a sofa in a club, playing with their hands and looking at each other with heart eyes. Their friends were beginning to stare at them critically.

"Yo sisters," Cindy finally got up slamming the table, "that's enough lovey-dovey shit. We are here for a night of safeish, money-losing, alcohol-fueled fun. You got time for," she gestured, "that, whenever."

"Yeah, what she said," Aleida clapped her hands. "Keep some for tomorrow mami," she added addressing Maritza.

Flaca pouted, seeing that her girlfriend was indeed getting up, but didn't loosen her grip.

"Don't be a little girl," Gloria told her protégée, "you're gonna see her later," she promised.

Maritza got a glance and a small reassuring nod, which she returned; she knew she could trust Gloria with Flaca's wellbeing, who better than her really, it wasn't that. She was just feeling childish and insecure.

So she held on as they were saying goodbye again with a long hug – until Aleida basically dragged her away, to the rest of their night.


	3. Saturday and Forever

**Saturday and Forever**

The place smelled familiar. She felt with her arm to the left, but was met with an empty half side of the bed.

Opening her eyes, she sat up and looked around; there was something strange. Her clothes from yesterday were draped on a chair, but she saw no sign of Maritza's things; plus, an old fashioned pair of shoes was laying next to the wardrobe. She frowned, uncomprehendingly.

The handle of the bathroom door started moving.

"Hey Mari –" But a fully-clad Gloria in slippers emerged from it.

"Good morning nena," she greeted.

Flaca stood stunned for a second, then everything emerged clear for her, from the haze of the previous night.

"Gloria, right..." she started. "And the others?"

"They went back to their hotel, but you were already asleep."

"Oh... OK." She looked around for her phone, and grabbed it from the bedside table. "And Maritza?"

"Chill mami, she stayed with Aleida in our room at the Flamingo," Gloria explained and sat down by her feet.

"Oh," Flaca frowned. No messages on her phone. "Alright. I guess..."

Gloria stared at her. "Marisol, you know me right."

She turned guilty. "Yes of course, sorry, I didn't mean..."

"That dumbass te quiere, and even with Aleida no tienes por qué preocuparte," she reassured.

"Yeah, I know," Flaca gave a small smile.

"Mh," Gloria studied her. "I don't think you really know, but whatever. Now move, we gotta meet them up for breakfast."

"We do?" she lit up.

"Yeah," she squeezed her calf through the sheet and stood up. "So hurry, I'm hungry!"

"You missing Aleida too much mh?" Flaca smiled.

"Ah por Dios!" Gloria rolled her eyes. "We all got our crosses to bear."

XXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, a couple of miles to the north…_

Maritza had been awake for quite some time now. Sleeping long, or almost at all, had not been easy, so after tossing and turning and making herself antsy she was happier to simply get up and walk around the hotel. Her daughter and mother's voices on the phone had helped a bit. Still, she did not feel tired, she was too hyped up; only restless.

A text from Gloria made her head stop spinning. "Finally!" she exclaimed.

"You gotta get a grip bitch, or _I_ won't get to the end of this day alive," Aleida lamented.

"Yeah, tienes que calmarte. Todo va a salir bien, ya verás," Blanca said with a serious expression.

She sighed deeply. "I hope so. God why did y'all let me do this! I don't know what I was thinking, what if -"

"Yo Ramos, shut up! Flacaca is dumb, but not _this_ dumb," Aleida gestured at her significantly.

"Yes, you gotta have faith," Blanca smiled reassuringly, while cradling her little sleeping Diablito.

"OK, fine. So you ready to go?" she asked the older woman.

"Yeah, I'll be out. Move your ass!" Aleida said while leaving the room.

"Blanca, I'll text you later right?" Maritza enquired.

Her friend stood up and gave her a half hug, balancing the baby on the other arm. "It's all good, don't you worry. I'm happy for you," she squeezed her hand and grinned. "Sois adorables."

Maritza's cheeks colored. "Gracias. And _you_ are."

She caressed the baby's hair softly. "Till later. Wish me luck."

"No la necesitas," Blanca shook her head, but complied all the same. "Suerte chica."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was another gorgeous day outside, the sun was shining and all different sorts of tourists and partygoers were enjoying the city in their own ways.

The four women were having a late breakfast at a café in a northern area, the younger ones chatting about the previous night and the other two about them, and what the day would bring.

Flaca was in the middle of her croissant time - she subscribed to Boo's rule of the magical sweet & savoury combination by having some fries and now the chocolate treat, to appease her sweet tooth or five - when her Jewish and wannabe Jewish friends passed by.

They stopped to greet them briefly on their way to some Shabbat thing with the celebrity rabbi, and it was another Twilight Zone moment when Cindy put her hands on her shoulders and told her to have the happiest morning and that she deserved it all with misty eyes, and Cat almost sobbing hugged her tight and could just produce something resembling a "Flaca… I'm so glad!" before hiding her face in her hands and being dragged away by the other girl.

Flaca turned to her table, disconcerted.

She saw that Maritza had an intense unreadable look, and was following them with her eyes.

"Fuck those Hebrews got issues, I've said it time and again," Aleida loudly remarked, munching on her eggs. "Getting all worked up over some old man with sidelocks and a fucking cappah or something."

Gloria simply shook her head at this, but for an instant Flaca thought she had caught the older woman gazing at her with a strange expression.

It was just a flash though, and she had immediately gone back to reprimanding Aleida's words and drinking her coffee, so who could say really.

Why couldn't she have normal friends, she thought.

After eating they had split up again with a vague promise to reconvene later.

In a rare and rather puzzling display of affection Gloria had hugged her, called her mija and kissed her forehead.

Then she had squeezed Maritza's hand and nodded at her.

Aleida's goodbye had been much more reassuringly in character: she bumped against her shoulder and told her "Flacaca, don't be stupid or I'mma kill you."

"About time!" Flaca exclaimed when she was alone with her girlfriend. "What's with everyone today," she looked at her.

"They must have drunk too much yesterday, y'know at their age it got consequences."

"Darn don't let me do that when I'm sixty a'right?" Flaca pleaded.

Maritza's lips parted in a bright toothy smile. "OK Flac," she replied.

"It wasn't that anyway, Gloria had almost nothing last night," Flaca went on.

"Oh who cares, they're just weird," Maritza dismissed the matter easily. "Let's go for a walk mh?" she proposed after a second.

"Okay babe," her giant agreed.

Standing up, they ventured back on the streets.

Restaurants, hotels, bars, shops, casinos, all sorts of places and people, so many people of all kinds passed them by as they were walking on, wandering aimlessly. They even came across a wedding chapel, and hey it was one of the famous ones! where Salma Hayek and Johnny Depp and other celebs had married, which was great but a bit too busy, and a couple of newlyweds with questionable fashion taste in a cabriolet with a serenading Elvis, which made Flaca laugh.

Now this street they had just ended up on seemed more quiet, a little out of the hustle and bustle and still nice.

They were holding hands and swinging them back and forth, enjoying the views and sounds and smells and the feel of the sun on them and of the other by their side.

"Ooh this is… wow," Flaca exclaimed pointing at the little building.

Inadvertently they had stepped onto a lawn which led to a tiny wooden church; it had some pews on the right and some on the left, and a small altar on one end - but it had no walls, just a few pillars to hold up the roof, and so it was neither closed nor open, but rather one with the outdoor space.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Maritza smiled and gave a small nod.

"This place is perfect," Flaca added, still in awe.

For a few moments they stood in silent contemplation. It felt very peaceful around them, what with the green and trees and bushes and this; there were even a couple of birds chirping somewhere over their heads, it sounded like they were conversing, _chirp_ from one branch, _chirp - chirp_ came back from another.

The air was pleasantly warm and smelled rich and floral in the secluded garden in the middle of the city.

"Flaca," she felt a tugging at her hand.

Turning, she saw that Maritza was getting down on her knees, there on the grass, with her skirt and all. Her eyes widened, jaw slacked.

"Marisol Flaca Gonzales," she began, looking up at her with a nervous small smile and eyes that were hopeful and scared at the same time.

"You have been my best friend for years now, and then you became my love. You put some sense into me and you care and you're great with Juliana. You get me and - you're sweet and beautiful and everything I didn't know I needed. We make a pretty good team and," they were both pretty teary-eyed by now, "and I want this to continue, like, forever if it is OK with you..." Maritza breathed deeply and searched in her bag, taking out a little dark box and opening it to reveal a knot design ring with a petite diamond in the middle. "Will you marry me, Flaca?"

...

Flaca seemed unable to utter a single syllable.

She blinked once, twice. Shook her head, wetting her lips and opening her mouth: nothing came out.

She tightened her hold on Maritza's hand and pulled her upward, just barely managing not to make her trip due to the darn skirt; caressing her cheek she nodded repeatedly, still speechless but smiling.

Maritza's dimples perked up in response. "Yeah?" she murmured tentatively.

Flaca nodded again. "Yeah." And again. "Yes." Maritza chuckled. Fumbling, she finally managed to put the ring on Flaca's finger. "Yes!" She was lifted up and turned round and round. "YES!" They both fell ass-first on the grass and laughed.

"My God girl, you're crazy for real."

Maritza smirked. "Yes… crazy for youu."

They giggled. "OMG that was cheesy."

"I know right." Maritza admitted. "But you already said yes."

Flaca shook her head. Her eyes fell on the little chapel to their right. "I would marry you today if I could."

Her unofficial fiancée kissed her lightly.

"What's stopping you?" she asked.

Flaca came back at her with a longer kiss, and things were just about to get heated right there on the lawn when a series of loud _hoinks_ startled them.

"Yo mamis," Aleida's voice boomed and her face appeared at the window of one of two big cars that had just parked near the place with a screech. "Tone it down for the kids! Plus it's not tra-di-tion," she spelled.

They scrambled to their feet, and stared incredulous as people started emerging from the vehicles.

Apart from Aleida there were also Gloria, Daya and Bennett with Armaria, and Maria with Yadriel and little Pepa. Blanca had a huge smile on her face and Diablo was holding their baby in his arms, also looking quite content. Cindy and Cat were of the party too. But the big guns were taken out last, as Theresa Gonzales, her son Marco and tía Mariana got out, and Maritza's mother and sister followed closely afterwards with Juliana between them.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Mari…" Flaca said. "What's this?"

Maritza opened her mouth to talk but a cyclone prevented her from even trying.

"Mami! Flaca!" Juliana had run towards them and was now hugging their legs.

"Hey bebe," they smiled brightly and squeezed her gently.

"I didn't see you in so long, it was like, TWO days," she emphasized.

That made them smile, but when they lifted their eyes from their daughter to look at each other both noticed all their friends and family around; they'd given them a little breathing space to greet Juliana but were just a few meters away, chatting quietly and waiting.

Maritza shook her head. _Fucking Aleida_, she thought.

"Yo bi… biscuits, so it went well mh?" Aleida herself got near and put her arms around their shoulders; she bumped hips with one girl and winked at the other, nodding at the ring. "You said yes right Flaca?"

Flaca was gaping. Maritza was pale.

"Yeah, everybody listen up, Flaritza is engaged now!" she announced. "Well done potheads."

She patted their backs and let the stage free for someone else.

Their mothers approached them next.

"Mom…" Flaca was so amazed and confused at all that was happening that she didn't know what to say.

"Marisol," Theresa took her hands and held them in her own. "Estoy tan agradecida, te se ve tan feliz con la chica esta," she eyed Maritza and took one of her hands as well, then joining all their three together with a moved smile.

Then Maria Ramos reached her co-mother-in-law to be and they exchanged an understanding glance.

"Gracias por hacerla estar bien," she told Flaca and squeezed her arm. "Te quiero mija, be happy," she hugged her daughter.

Then it was all a whirlwind of congrats and well wishes, hugs and kisses from their relatives and friends, and some light mocking from their siblings.

In the midst of it all, when there was finally a lull, Maritza had cornered Aleida and then Flaca had cornered Maritza and everyone had gotten their explanation.

What had happened was that Maritza had been planning this weekend for quite some time, and once when she was confiding in Blanca about it the older Diaz had, unbeknownst to them, overheard everything. Blanca had already offered her friend to come as an emotional life vest, and then Aleida being Aleida she just couldn't mind her own business and do nothing, so she had blabbered her mouth about it right and left and organized this whole party for them. Flores hadn't managed to stop her, so she had resigned herself to helping her out, together with Gloria.

"Here goes our romantic intimate getaway," murmured Maritza.

"It's for support, you ungrateful bitches," the older woman spat out. They looked guilty.

"Yo Ramos, you gotta make more of an effort for the occasion," Aleida went on critically. "Go change!"

"Hey!" Maritza protested, looking down at her blouse-and-skirt mise. She thought it was quite cute, but her skirt had in fact got all wrinkled and displayed some stains after their close encounter with the grass.

"You too beanstalk," Aleida went on. Flaca's jeans shorts and band T-shirt didn't fare much better.

It was clear they were, for once, the worst dressed in the group; seeing it, they looked at each other and nodded seriously: this was unacceptable.

"Venid chicas, os acompaño," Blanca interjected. "Me too!" said Cat. They picked up Juliana, got on one of the cars and went back to their hotel.

Maritza was worried the time she had booked the chapel and lawn would run out, but her friend had thought about it as well; she, Gloria and the others had really outdone themselves.

When they got back, out of the car and nearer the little church where their guests were gathered, they were left speechless.

There were some flowers on the pews and near the altar, not excessive but tasteful bunches of delicate anemones and tender cornflowers, dahlias for commitment, fragrant freesias for friendship, hopeful irises and lovely peonies – mainly in white, but with some blues and light pinks and oranges interspersed here and there.

An Elvis in white suit was sitting on the altar, playing his guitar and singing.

Armaria and Pepa were moving awkwardly to the music, as were Daya and Bennett. The others of the party were either chatting or drinking from plastic cups.

"Here," said Gloria, handing two actual glasses to the wide eyed couple. "We were waiting for you to toast." She produced some champagne from the little stash of bottles on one of the pews.

"Attention everyone!" Aleida shouted. " Finish up your beers, we having the classy stuff now!"

Yadriel and Diablo went around filling everyone's cups with the sparkling liquid, and when they finished Cindy called up "Yo girls, you gotta say something now! We earned ourselves a nice speech."

Flaca and Maritza looked at each other.

Then Flaca squeezed her hand, and with a deep breath began.

"Everyone, thank you for being here. I'm still kinda shook that y'all knew what my girl was up to before me," she side-eyed Maritza, "but regardless, it's wonderful having you here; we love you and it's great to share this with you." She thought about it, gave a small smile and lowered her gaze for a sec. "This day was already pretty perfect," _awws_ and _aahs_ could be heard, "and you made it even more so. Thank you."

Maritza was looking at her dreamily. She shook her head and played her role.

"Yeah, what she said. And you people, this is not how I expected the weekend to go – I mean except for the _yes_ part of course –" Flaca scoffed, "but seriously, this is amazing." She put her hand on her heart. "Thank you."

The two girls smiled at each other and their beloved ones.

"Hey girls, where's that kiss from before?" Daya asked loudly. Aleida put an arm around her shoulder, proud. "Yo, that's right!"

Maritza smirked, Flaca sighed dramatically, but they performed for them as requested.

The afternoon air was sweet and that little oasis just right for their simple, happy celebration; they still had the place for another hour, and Elvis was back to earning his fee.

"You remember you're marrying me and not him, mh?" Maritza teased.

It was notorious who her fiancée's celebrity crush was, even had she not been watching him play with such a rapt look on her face.

"Darn I gave my word, didn't I," Flaca laughed. "Still, y'know... I can think of a thing or two with you in that suit..." she mused.

"That can be arranged," Maritza agreed, and brought her down by her necklace.

"It's so beautiful here," Flaca said, and got a nod in response. "When I saw all those flowers and Elvis, really, for a moment I thought like, God she can't have organized our wedding or something right? I mean last night was basically like a bachelorette party."

"Yo, don't talk bullshit Gonzales!" the 'she' in question jumped in from who knows where, and made them split apart. "A Vegas wedding is for basic bitches." Aleida paused. "Plus at the marriage license bureau they wanted the brides to signs papers, those motherfuckers."

...Oh well that explained it.

XXXXXXXXXX

As their allotted time was up, they moved to the Paris Village for their engagement late lunch/early dinner.

Later on some people left, some stayed together; their goal the Venetian Resort, where part of the group and Flaritza and Juliana enjoyed a gondola ride at sundown.

It was now nearing ten.

The remaining family and friends said their goodnights and left the fiancées to the rest of their evening, not sparing them a last jab in Aleida's case; most of them would get back with the same flight on the following afternoon anyway.

After leaving Juliana in the older Ramos' care again they were finally alone. The excitement of the day started to seep through their bodies, leaving them pleasantly drained but, at the same time, with the soul on fire.

They ascended the Eiffel Tower replica and stood on the viewing deck above the city in contentment, leaning on the railings, glued at the hips.

The whole day had been so much more than what Maritza had expected; yet this was the best moment of it all.

Flaca was just beginning to get down from a high; this weekend had started off extraordinarily enough, and had only gotten more and more like a postmodern fairy tale. Today... Her chest tightened. She turned to look at her lover.

Within a few seconds Maritza felt observed, and looked back. "What?" she enquired.

Flaca grasped her hand.

"Maritza, you're incredible," she regarded her with warm eyes, and took out a blue velvet box of her own with a ring in it, a small rose-cut diamond. Maritza looked at her astonished. "I've been carrying this around for some time now and never got the guts to take the first step," she confessed. "Maritza Ramos. Since day one you've been on my mind. You're smart, sexy, and funny, and the best best-friend like companion ever. You're the love of my life and I still can't believe I'm yours. Thank you for having me in your life, and Juliana's. I will try my best to make you happy every day" she gave a coy smile, and slipped the ring on her fiancée's finger.

"You already do," Maritza whispered and held her gaze, equally starry-eyed. "C'mere tonta," she led her to her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Their room was waiting for them, and they made good use of it.

Afterwards, they lay on the bed sharing small caresses and kisses.

"Today was dope," Flaca said.

"It was," Maritza confirmed, playing with her fingers. "I had a swingin' time."

"... OMG I can't believe you just quoted Viva Las Vegas!"

They laughed.

"Chiquita. That place you found... it's like a dream come true."

Maritza hummed, nuzzling her neck.

"Y'know, it almost makes one wonder..."

"Mh?"

"Our family and friends are mostly here already."

"...yeah?" she paused and lifted her eyes.

"And, well, this _is_ the easiest place in the world for this kind of things," Flaca went on.

"Oh. Right -" Maritza was starting to see the light. She stared at Flaca fixedly: what was that glint, could she possibly mean... did she really...

"...So Mari, d'you know what time the Marriage License Bureau opens anyway?"

_THE END_


End file.
